The Letter
by mizukawa
Summary: This is for Takari lovers! TK and KARI 4 those of you who don't know Um there's a couple of Tai and Sora and Mimi and Matt and Ken and Yolei and other couples as well some ya know some you don't. But basically the story is about a secret admirer letter...
1. The Letter

People just to tell you up front anything in means it's what the character is thinking… Um another thing please R+R I don't want to continue this if it ends up being really bad…

* * *

Matt was just about to start band practice with the guys, until a very depressed TK walked in.

"Uh-um Matt?" TK whimpered sadly

"TK! Holy shit! Are you ok!"

"Oh, shit I-I didn't mean to interrupt your practice I'm gonna be at home… Dad's… See ya."

"Guys look I gotta-"

"GO!" They all said enthusiastically

"Don't worry Matt family is definitely more important k?"

"Thanks Bobby guys see ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Finally I can get my Math home work done."

As Matt was running to his Dad's he swerved to find that TK was still in the building… crying.

"Hey T what's wrong?"

" G-God at least you still have a chance with Mimi."

"TK what the hell is the matter?"

" God this i-is s-so stupid. I don't even know why I'm crying."

"TK I can't help you unless you tell me what is going on."

TK cried even harder, Matt put his shoulder around his little brother and walked with him outside.

TK calmed down a little so Matt asked again "Teek? C'mon I'm your big brother just tell me what happened."

TK whimpered "Ha, well it all started like this…"

(flashback)

TK got up nervous as hell but he figured its Valentine's Day and he needed to do it some time… He picked up the letter sitting on his desk.

Dear Kari,

I have… liked you for many years. Even now I can't really express how I feel. God we're 15 can you believe 3 more years till college. We've been friends forever and I just wanted to tell you that I not just like you but love you,(God that is so corny) I know I've hinted it sometimes and there is someone else you probably have your eyes on. But Kari you mean more to me than anything in the world. Kari you make my world go round life just wouldn't be fun with out you!

Love, your number 1 fan… (who shall remain anonymous until I actually have the guts to tell you in a serious way)

TK took a deep breath "Ok, it's not that bad just tape the letter to her locker. Right Pattamon?"

"Right TK! Now hurry up you'll be late for school!" Pattamon said half sighing

"Yeah school…"

TK walked to school quickly and went through out the knowing that between 8th and 7th period he'd drop off the letter at Kari's locker. Now TK who asked to 'go to the bathroom' during math class was right in front of Kari's locker.

"Great, well here it goes." TK winced as he slipped the letter through the locker.

When he came back to class Kari leaned over and asked "Hey TK are you ok? You've been kinda antsy through out the entire day…"

"Yeah… uh listen um… Kari-"

"Yeah?"

"Um actually never mind ok?"

"TK you're sure your ok?"

"Well, listen I just um…"

"TK will you tell me if you walk me home?"

"Um yeah sure."

The bell rang. Kari and TK made their way to Kari's locker.

"Hey this is strange… why is there a pink rose on my locker."

TK desperately tried to hide his face for he knew that he was blushing like a mad man. Kari smiled, "I think it's pretty. TK who do you think gave this to me?"

"Uh… secret admirer?"

"Yeah that or Davis!" Kari laughed

Suddenly TK wasn't feeling so confident. DAVIS! SHE THINKS DAVIS GAVE HER THE ROSE? OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE GOING TO THINK ABOUT THE LETTER?

"Hey There's a letter in here too… I'll to open it when we get to my house. In the mean time… What were you so anxious about?"

"Let's start walking and I'll tell you on the way."

"OK!"

TK and Kari walked right out of school. They started talking and walking until Kari realized she'd never gotten an answer from him.

"TK why haven't you told me what was wrong with you today?"

"Oh… Listen I just did something I wouldn't have normally done and I have regrets…"

YEA! I regret it now. Now that you think it was DAVIS!

"Like what?"

Like giving you an anonymous love letter that you think is from Davis…

"Um… It's just something stupid really… Uh HEY! We're at your house…"

"Yeah and you promised me you'd help me with algebra a month ago."

"I did!"

"YUP."

TK YOU IDIDOT! YOU #$&$#$$$$ IDIOT! TK swore to himself.

"Right ok…"

Kari and TK went into her apartment. TK brought out his algebra text book hoping that she wouldn't open the letter while he was there.

"So, Kari what do you need help with? Two variable equations? Inequalities? What?" Kari was laughing, "TK I got none of that…"

"Hmm so I guess we should start with one variable equations then." TK laughed along

"Yeah TK I really suck at Math."

"Really! Isn't Tai like really good at it?"

"Yeah. But I mean C'mon TK there are things you and Matt are different at."

"Yeah I guess but WHOA! JEEZ U GOT A 30 ON OUR LAST TEST!" TK couldn't help but laugh he knew all she needed was a crash course because Kari learns quickly when ever he taught her anything. But still he laughed all the same.

"TK STOP!"

"Kari I'm sorry you know I love you,(Jokingly of course) but wow you weren't this bad even in Bio!"

"That's it go home!" Kari said in a joking way

"Aw C'mon you know I'm kidding. Kari life just wouldn't be fun without you." TK was still laughing, but then he looked at Kari. Her expression was something surreal, it was blank like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What?" TK's smile completely changed

Nothing.

"What? Kari are you ok?"

"You wrote this?"

Kari had the letter in her hand. TK froze.

"TK you did write this didn't you?"

"I-I"

"Dear Kari,

I have… liked you for many years. Even now I can't really express how I feel. God we're 15 can you believe 3 more years till college. We've been friends forever and I just wanted to tell you that I not just like you but love you,(God that is so corny) I know I've hinted it sometimes and there is someone else you probably have your eyes on. But Kari you mean more to me than anything in the world. Kari you make my world go round life just wouldn't be fun with out you!

Love, your number 1 fan…"

TK moaned "I can't believe I said that out loud."

(end of flashback)

"God TK what did you do?" Matt sighed as he hugged his little brother

"What do you think I did I bolted out of there."

"What am I going to do Matt I can't even look at her anymore."

" Oh boy…"

Meanwhile

Tai just walked home from school and saw a very teary eyed Kari.

"Kari? Are you ok what happened?"

"Tai… TK likes me."

"Oh…"

* * *

HAHAHA suspense I make you all suffer… actually probably not please R+R with constructive criticism. O 


	2. Party Planning

Tai just walked home from school and saw a very teary eyed Kari.

"Kari? Are you ok what happened?"

"Tai… TK likes me."

"Oh… Wait what! TK? As in shy, quiet your best friend, Matt's younger brother TK!"

"Yeah…"

"Kari that's great don't you like TK?"

"Yeah, but because he is shy, quiet and my best friend, that well I never thought it wouldn't work so agreed to go out with Davis…"

"Oh I get it so now you don't know who you love more right? But hang up, wait a minute, TK just decided to tell you? What happened?"

"Well it's like this…" Kari proceeded to tell Tai what had happened.

"Well no offense Kari but I would have bolted too. It's probably better that he did, I mean now you need to choose."

"What!"

"Well Kari, your gonna have to break one of their hearts…"

"I don't want to… I mean… who do you think I should choose?"

"Kari I can't tell you. I mean sure I prefer one of them as to being your boyfriend but Davis and TK are both really nice guys, and well it sucks it does but they'll get over it." Tai said thoughtfully

"Not that it matters like you said but who do you think is better for me." Kari asked sheepishly

Tai laughed, "Who ever you want Kari who ever you want."

Meanwhile…

Matt was cooking diner while TK was moaning with half embarrassment and shame.

"Matt how could I have been that stupid? I can't believe I gave her that mother effing letter in the first place…sigh it's probably better I guess I mean Davis is the better guy…"

"WHAT! Are you kidding? You are just gonna give up! AND what the hell is this bullshit that Davis is the better guy? I mean TK just because he's some clone of Tai's it doesn't mean that he's right for Kari! Shit TK don't make the same mistake I did with Mimi!" Matt cursed _Jeez is he really just gonna let her go. Damn! He turned out like me even though we don't live together…_

"What do you mean by you and Mimi she had to move to America and…"

"TK, I could've told her before hand and also I could have invited her on tour with me and the guys, but because I was a chicken shit and decided that 'I wasn't good enough for her' I ran away! And now she's dating some lame ass Pop star I mean at least if it were Michael I knew she'd be ok." Matt continued on with his little tirade for a while.

"SO what do you think TK?"

"I think I'm going to eat diner, watch TV, study and then go to bed and tomorrow I'm going to keep at least 3 feet away from Kari." TK sighed

"So you really are going to live my mistake aren't you?" Matt sighed

"Hey, Matt the day you tell Mimi is the day I ask Kari who she likes, ok?" TK stated defiantly

"OK. Where's the phone?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm calling Mimi."

TK immediately grabbed all available phones.

"Like hell you are!" This also continued until Matt promised he'd at least give TK to finish his exams before calling Mimi, and with that TK went to bed giving Matt the phone and Matt's cell phone.

Matt started dialing the oh-so-memorable number that he had called various times over 8 consecutive summers.

"Hi Kamiya residence this is Tai speaking."

Meanwhile…

"Hey Tai thanks for being supportive rather than freaking out…"

"No prob, Kari why don't you go to bed and I'll wake you up early for tomorrow."

Kari looked stunned.

"YOU… UP… EARLY?"

"Shut up. I have to see Sora tomorrow."

"Oh…"

"Again… SHUT UP."

"OK, ok night Tai." Kari said with a smile

"G'night." Tai sighed

As Kari went to bed the phone rang. Tai walked over lazily and picked up the phone.

"Hi Kamiya residence this is Tai speaking."

"Tai we need to talk."

"Matt? Thank god! So how's TK doing."

"Well the kid stopped crying, but I think his heart is just about broken. Ha, Kari the heart breaker who knew?"

"Hey man that's not funny she's just as much as a wreck. But we have a problem."

"What?"

"Two words Love triangle."

"OH GOD SHE DOESN'T."

sigh "'Fraid so… It kinda freaks me out."

"Yeah I'd be kinda freaked too, I mean the kid is exactly like you in every way, shape and form… so you _do_ know what he'll _want to get up to_."

"YEAH! OK! THANK YOU FOR THE MENTAL IMAGE OF DAVIS SUDUCING MY BABY SISTER! NOW EXCUSE ME AS I GO THROW-UP!"

"That'll be interesting for Bio. Who's your lab partner?"

"Sora…"

"Wow, its funny how we all go to the same college."

"Yeah so what are we going to do about TK? I mean he only went out for the Basket ball team because Kari pleaded him to. The kid is-"

"Turning into a chicken shit like me."

"Yeah I was definitely going to say that nicer, and besides Matt you have a second chance. Guess who's transferring."

"Mimi?"

"Yup she's gonna stay with Sora in order to avoid the press."

"Why would Mimi need to avoid the press? Doesn't she love the attention?"

"Not when her boyfriend dumps her she doesn't."

"THAT-"

"I know what you're going to say and you can vent, but please do not scream over the receiver…"

"Bastard!"

"Feel better?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So I was thinking ahem to throw a party for Mimi at my house for her return. And maybe play truth or Dare."

"Tai we're 19 why the F would we play truth or dare."

"Because WE are going to be with a certain group of 15 year olds."

"OH! That's sounds like a great idea. So when's the party?"

"I think in two days but I'll have to check with Sora."

"Ok sounds great see ya spike head."

"Yeah bye blondie."


	3. Lost and Found

The next day Kari was woken up by Tai at six in the morning.

"TAI! Go away… I want more sleep."

"Kari wake up! Your exam is today remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Kari woke up groggily yawn.

"Hey I have got news for you."

"What? I'm not sure I can take anymore of those…"

"Mimi's flight got in last night!"

"REALLY! WOW! I have to tell Yolei!"

"So we're gonna have the party tomorrow right?"

"Oh yeah!"

"You're inviting TK and Davis."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"What do you think?"

Sigh "Ok I guess it's better to be friendly right?"

"Yup. Hey Kari there's something I forgot to ask you last night. When are you going out with Davis?"

"Oh no I said for tomorrow night I completely forgot Mimi was coming…"

"Well this is a perfect way of blowing him off."

"Yeah I guess so, but god Tai don't make it sound like I lost a bet or something."

"Right sorry. Hey Kari one more thing I wouldn't be telling TK that you agreed to go on even just one date with Davis, not just yet."

"Who do you think I am? YOU!"

"Haha very funny let's get going before the grass starts growing."

"Is soccer ALL you think about?"

"More or less."

Meanwhile…

"TK get you lazy ass out of bed you have an exam!"

"ALRIGHT! Jeez."

"TK I SAID-"

"I'm up you freak!"

"Now, is that a way to talk to you elder?" Matt teased

"No MOM!"

"C'mon I've got to go to Tai's, whose going to Sora's, where we're gonna pick up both Sora and Mimi."

"Mimi's here?"

"Yeah."

"WAIT! Did you say you were going to Tai's?"

"Yup and so are you."

"What the hell! No I'm not."

"Yes you are, besides don't you wanna say sorry for bolting out of there right?"

"Yeah but shouldn't I wait for at least tomorrow?"

"Teek, you wanna be like Davis right? So grow a fucking backbone."

"Sheesh alright no need for swearing…"

_SHIT! I was really planning on hiding from Kari today but I guess I was kind of rude not to mention I really need to start growing a fucking backbone… sigh. gulp Matt is so going to suffer for this. _TK thought

"So let's get going."

"Why are you in such a rush for me to make a fool of myself again?"

"I am not. That's offensive, I'm your older brother I take care of you."

"Oh, just figured it out. Yeah I guess we shouldn't keep Mimi waiting."

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say Romeo."

"TK you of all people should not be talking."

Matt and TK finally made their way to Tai's house where Kari and Tai were waiting for them.

"Now, I know being blonde makes you stupid but late?" Tai grunted

"Shut up Tai, hey Man what did you get for number 7?" Matt responded

"Oh! I got that the mother was the carrier and she passed on the defected gene to her son-"

"So uh, Kari." TK started

"Hey TK." Kari smiled

"Listen I'm really sorry bolting, but well sigh Listen Kari I don't need a decision today but somewhere in the next month would be nice you know before camp?"

Kari smiled even wider she had her friend back. "Yeah TK of course! Oh listen did you hear about Mimi?"

TK smiled back _Well hard part's over not bad at least we're talking._ "Yeah I did, Matt's happy to say the least. Right Matt?"

"TK I mean with all sincerity I should have been an only child."

"Speaking of Sincerity, guess who's crest is-"Tai said evilly

"Alright spike head that's enough!"

"Aw, Matt don't listen to 'em I think it's cute that you still have a crush on her." Kari stated encouragingly

"Now, you I wouldn't have had a problem with."

"Uh-oh the wonder siblings all four of them." Mimi laughed

"Mimi! Sora!" Kari ran over and hugged Mimi then Sora.

"So Mi how was your flight?" Matt asked sheepishly, meanwhile in the background Tai nudged TK they both laughed.

"It was alright. How's your band?"

"Uh, good."

So as Mimi and Matt talked about each other's rockstar lives and Tai and Sora talked about Bio class, TK was left to talk to Kari and vice versa.

"Oh yeah um TK listen tomorrow-"

"Yeah?"

"We're having a party for Mimi's return do you think you can come?"

"Yeah that'd be great!"

"Awesome! Do you think you could tell Cody? Cause he usually sits next to you in math class. I can't wait to tell Yolei!"

"Yeah, Yolei will be thrilled!" _Ok TK now be brave…_ "Hey Kari you should probably tell Davis to tell Ken 'cause I have no idea what his number is."

"Hmm. Good idea, Thanks TK."

After that the two talked about Math problems in fear of their exams. The four older students had left for the University of Tokyo, while the two 15 year olds headed for their high school.

"Hey, listen TK I'm just gonna head over to my locker ok?"

"Yeah, sure good luck."

"Thanks I'll need it." They both laughed but as Kari was walking her bracelet fell off her hand. TK spotted it and decided that he'd better give it to her or else he'd forget so he followed Kari.

Kari spotted Davis by her as usual.

"Hey Davis."

"Hi Kari! So I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"OH, Davis I'm sorry-"

"Your bailing aren't you."

"NO, Mimi came from America yesterday and Tai, Sora and I organized a party for her return. I forgot about it when you asked me out sorry… Rain check?"

"Definitely! I'll tell Ken! Hey TK."

Kari's stomach churned. _Oh no how long was he there?_

"Hey Kari, you dropped your bracelet…"


	4. Exams

"Your bailing aren't you."

"NO, Mimi came from America yesterday and Tai, Sora and I organized a party for her return. I forgot about it when you asked me out sorry… Rain check?"

"Definitely! I'll tell Ken! Hey TK."

Kari's stomach churned. _Oh no how long was he there?_

"Hey Kari, you dropped your bracelet…"

"TK…"

"So, Davis you're going?"

"To Kari's party yeah!"

"Cool, Hey Kari um I kinda forgot you remember Catty right?" TK shrugged

"Your cousin?" Kari responded rather confused

"Yeah she's coming tomorrow Matt and I kinda forgot… But do you think it's ok if she comes er… whatever?"

"Are you kidding more girls DUH! It's ok!" Kari smiled trying to get a reassurance from TK that he was ok

"Right then good luck on Math you guys."

"Ew, I can't believe it starts at 8:45…" Davis sighed "I'm really going to fail this test I wish I had your Math teacher you guys."

"Well, we have 10 minutes I'll give you a crash course if you want." TK stated

"THANKS TK YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!"

"TK I-"

"Don't worry we'll talk later just concentrate on your test k?" TK interrupted

"OK…"_ I'm worried when has either Davis, or TK got along? That's untrue they've actually gotten closer with age like Matt and Tai, but ARG! DUMB BRACELET!_

"So Davis what do you need help in?"

"EVERYTHING! My first semester was fine until my old teacher left, now the new guy screwed me up!"

"Whoa, No offense Davis but your grades are worse than Kari's your gonna need a 80 or higher in order to pass this semester."

"Yeah I know! I've been studying forever!"

"OK basically this is what you do for…" TK went on and on until finally finished his crash course lessons giving both him and Davis enough time to get to their exams rooms.

"TK I think I've learned more with you in 8 minutes than I have in this entire year." Davis said in awe. TK just laughed.

"So, Davis you asked Kari out?"

_Uh-oh damn I actually like being friends with TK some how I know this is going to end in tears._

"Uh, yeah."

"Well that's cool I guess." TK was just trying to keep his composure

"You're ok with that?"

"Yeah, I am if I can have one date with her too."

_Crap back to the bad days between me and Davis. But hey this is a fair compromise…_

"Sounds fair, Kari should pick who she wants." Davis said diplomatically

"Right, but no matter what friends k?" TK asked timidly

"Definitely, I really don't want to go back to being a hot head dumb ass."

"Cool I don't wanna give you a black eye either." TK chuckled

"Yeah right! You wish T-M!"

"But anyway if we do fight it would just make Kari feel bad."

"Yeah that's true, well TK see you after exams!"

"Yeah see ya Davis."

TK turned the corner where then proceeded to literally bump into Cody.

"Opps! Sorry Cody!" TK helped Cody up. Cody wasn't as short as he was before. In fact TK thought he was growing an inch a day. But TK also figured that was puberty's doing as well. "I really didn't mean to bump into you Cody."

"Yeah I just can't see how you did I'm nearly as tall as Davis." Cody laughed

"Yeah, Oh listen before I forget Kari's throwing a party she wants you to come do you think you can skip kendo for one night?"

"Yeah it should be fine and besides today's last day of exams."

"Oh right I forgot about that. It kinda sucks that we have to go to school for two more days though."

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Cody yelled

Meanwhile…

"MIMI IS BACK!"

"Yeah Yolei."

"That is beyond cool Kari!"

Kari laughed, "Hey listen I'm throwing a party for her return can you come?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question? Yeah I can come!"

"Great now all I have to do is make sure that Davis calls Ken."

Yolei immediately blushed at that statement.

"Ken's coming?"

"Yeah so is Izzy and Joe. I actually think Izzy's bringing someone and Joe's bringing two other people."

"Great! I can't wait to see Ken it sucks that we can't see him more often."

"Yeah… ARG! I cannot believe we actually have two more days of school after this." Kari erupted

"I KNOW! It's like teachers seriously have nothing better to do. Oh hey look it's TK and Cody. Hey guys!" Yolei erupted back

"Hey." They both responded back

"Oh yeah, Kari I can come."

"You can? Great!"

"Settle down class! Settle down! SO here's your exam, no eyes wandering on to someone else's paper and no talking you cannot leave the exam until 20 minutes before it ends. You have two hours, everyone will turn over their exam at the same time."

Their teacher passed out the exam until everyone had one.

"So any questions?"

Silence.

"Good you may begin."

The first hour flew by, then at 1:15 minutes into the exam TK finished then Yolei and five minutes after her Cody and about 1:40 Kari was satisfied so she handed in her test. The four left together where they waited for Davis.

"So how do you guys think you did?" asked Yolei

"I think I actually passed this one without help this time."

"Oh, yeah sorry again."

"Don't worry about it TK… but um what happened with you and Davis?"

"Oh great! TK and Davis at it again." Cody sighed

"Actually we're both pretty ok with it."

"So, TK you finally told Kari?" Yolei asked again

"Wait you knew?" Kari squeaked

"Uh… Cody?"

"CODY?" Kari squeaked again as Cody blushed

"Yeah, Kari they both knew." TK interjected trying not to laugh at Kari's expense.

"I feel like such a loser." Kari groaned it her ignorance. _AM I REALLY THAT BAD AT NOTICING THINGS? Maybe I should borrow Yolei's uber-huge glasses…_

"NO I FEEL LIKE SUCH A LOSER!" Davis shouted, "I FAILED!"

"Aw, C'mon Davis you don't know if you failed." Cody said comfortingly

"Yeah I do. I couldn't do any of those problems even with TK's help."

"Well did you at least try them?" Yolei asked

"YEAH!" Davis shouted again

"Davis that's good then you'll get points for showing that you tried." Kari added

"Really!"

"Yeah Davis." TK chuckled

"Oh ok maybe I didn't fail." They all laughed at this statement.

"Hey, Davis can you call Ken and asked him? Of better yet give me his number?" Kari asked

"You want his home phone or cell?"

"Cell."

"Ok 542-6969."

"K thanks."

Kari dialed the number on her phone.

"Ken?"

"Hi yeah this is Ken… Um do you mind if I ask who this is?"

"It's Kari."

"Oh, Hi Kari what's up?"

"A party."

"Huh?"

"A party, listen Mimi's coming back here to go to College, so we're having a party for her return tomorrow it starts around 5. Can you come?"

"Sure when does it end?"

"Well it's a sleep over guys will sleep in Tai's room, girls in mine."

"Yeah I can come. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye Ken."

"Bye."

Kari made a quick call to Tai to tell him the gang was coming and then put away her cell phone.

"So can he come?" Yolei asked timidly

Kari smiled she had known about Yolei's crush from the beginning, when Ken turned to good from being the Dark emperor. "Yeah he can come."

"So it's a sleep over?" Davis asked

"Uh-huh I guess I forgot to mention that but yeah it is."

"Cool, listen I guys I'll have to probably do extra kendo to make up for the party, so bye."

"Bye Cody!"

"Actually, I have to go to soccer practice so I gotta go too."

"Oh Right! I have B-ball practice then I have to help set-up for Catty. I'll see you on the flip side."

"TK don't ever say that again." Yolei teased

TK stuck his tongue out like a little kid the girls laughed as he waved good bye.

"Hey, Yolei do you have to go anywhere?"

"No, Kari Why?"

"Do you wanna help me set-up for the party?"

"YEAH!"

"Great! Let's get going."

Yolei and Kari went to Kari's house to set up for the party.

Lol you are all probably wondering why I'm putting exams in, but the truth is, is that I have exams right now… And they really are making us do one and a half days of school on Tuesday and Wednesday dumb right?


	5. Partay ppl

The next day at school flew by, for the gang by the time they got out Ken was already waiting outside.

"Sorry, I just figured it was easier coming here and- Whoa! Yolei what happened to your glasses?"

Everyone stared in awe, they hadn't noticed the glasses had been missing ,since they were all excited for Mimi. Kari blushed because she realized once again she didn't notice the obvious.

"Oh I actually got contacts a week back but they take a long time to be put in, and we had exams so I didn't bother." Yolei responded, blushing the color of a very ripe tomato.

"Aw, I liked your glasses- But you still look fine… Wait I meant good you still look good." Everyone giggled good heartedly over Ken's innocence. Yolei just looked for the fact well no one noticed A) and B) Ken did._ He liked me with my glasses aww... YOLEI THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!_ she yelled at herself

"Um… Thanks Ken."

Ken cringed at his stupidity._ IDIOT! weren't you supposed to be a genius?_

"Well now that, that is settled let's go to my house before the older kids chow down on the food… Oh wait TK!"

"Yeah?"

"Is Catty coming by herself or-"

"AH! I forgot! I have to go to the Basket ball court hang be right back!"

Kari laughed "Wow I haven't TK like that since we were 8!"

"Really? Aw that's cute!" Yolei replied

About five minutes later TK came running down with a blonde girl about their age with grass green instead of TK's sea blue eyes.

"Hey Catty!"

"Kari wow I haven't seen you in so long!" They hugged

"I can't believe you actually let your hair grow to you r shoulders!" Catty exclaimed

"I can't believe you have your natural hair color." TK smiled

"Enough out of you baby cousin."

"You were born one month before I was and I never hear the end of it… Oh guys this is Catty and Catty this is Davis, Cody, Ken and Yolei."

"Cool, hi guys! Is there anyone else I don't know?"

"Only the people Joe and Izzy are bringing." Kari replied with a smile

"Oh ok! Thank god there are going to be more girls then last time, so Yolei nice hair…"

So they walked to Kari's house…

Meanwhile…

Izzy was walking to Kari and Tai's place with a red head girl in a braid.

"Hey don't worry Tammy there are going to be kids there your age."

"I know but I'm a nerd Izzy."

"Wake up and smell the coffee so am I. Plus there are at least three of 'em I would count as nerds."

"What're their names?"

"The nerds or all of them?"

"All of them."

"Well the kids my age are Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi and Joe. And then the kids your age are Catty, TK, Kari, Yolei, Ken, and Cody."

"Cody, that's an interesting name I knew a Cody in kendo camp once."

" Yeah? Well don't worry they're all really nice you'll get along with them."

"Ok Iz."

"Oh hey look there's Joe?"

"Wait who?"

"YO JOE!"

Joe spun around.

"Hey Izzy! Is that your cousin?"

"Yup."

"Hey there what's your name?"

"Tamara, but everyone just calls me Tammy…"

"Pretty name." Jow commented

"Thank you."

_Poor girl she's so shy, kinda reminds me of Izzy when we were younger_ Joe thought to himself.

"Hey so where are the two your bringing?" Izzy asked curiously

"Oh yeah, Sammy, Tomoko over here!"

The two girls came over to where Izzy, Joe and Tammy were standing.

"Hey Joe." They said in unison

"Sammy, Tomoko this is Izzy and his cousin Tammy, they're going to the party too."

Sammy had auburn hair like Sora and blue eyes like Matt. Izzy wandered if Sora and Matt ever had kids would they look like her? Then he laughed at the thought of them having kids. The other girl Tomoko had short purple-ish hair with dark blue eyes. Izzy blushed at Tomoko, Joe smiled the reason he brought her was to introduce her to Izzy.

"Hey Iz can we get going?" Tammy asked polietly

"Sure. C'mon Joe."

"Yeah, yeah we're coming."

Meanwhile…

"Wow, Yolei and Kari did a really good job setting up with the decorations and all. I hope you yelled Tai…"

"Of course I did Sora! How do you think they got all the stuff on the ceiling up?"

"Can you two save your flirting for later?" Matt asked sarcastically, Mimi giggled which made Matt blush.

"Yeah Matt's right try to be on your best behavior no making out or anything."

At that comment the two looked away from each other.

"ARG! Where are they?" Tai changed the subject

"Here!" Kari shouted as she came through the door.

"Good now can you and Yolei explain to this one, I actually _did_ help with decorations and whatever."

"Yeah Sora, Tai actually helped a lot." Kari said in her brother's defense

"Ok, OK! I just wanted to make sure."

"Hi Mimi!"

"Yolei HI!" The two girls hugged each other "It's so great to see all of you again I missed you guys so much! Hey Yolei your glasses are gone!"

"Yeah, I know contacts."

"Cool! And wow Catty your hair it's back to normal!" Mimi shrieked

"Wow, god did it really look _that_ bad before?"

"No, but it changed every other month!" Matt shouted to his relative

"Yeah well grr whatever!"

"Where the heck are Izzy and Joe!"

"Uh-oh! Tai's mad again." Izzy laughed

"Iz why don't you go eat my mom's cooking?" Tai joked

"EW I think I'll pass… Hey Mimi."

"Hey Izzy, hey Joe who are your friends?"

"Hi Mimi, this is Sammy and Tomoko." Joe replied

"And this is my cousin Tammy."

"Hi…"

Tammy blushed then when she looked around she saw Cody and then realized it really was the same Cody from kendo camp.

"Cody it really is you!"

"Tamara?" Cody blushed he had, had the biggest crush on Tamara she was the only girl who could beat any of the guys in kendo. "I didn't know you were Izzy's cousin…"

"When did you get so tall?"

"See, Tammy is this so bad?" Izzy smiled

She smiled back, _well at least I have a friend and Cody's a good judge of character so his friends must ok._

After all the introductions Tai spoke up.

"Ok since Kari, Yolei and I worked hard on decorations we already decided what we'll do."

"So what we decided to do was make a modified version of truth or dare/ spin the bottle. Here are the rules.

1) We're playing with a bottle so who ever the bottle lands on, goes

2) You have the choices of Truth, Dare or PKF, Ok before you ask, PKF is when you ask someone if they were stranded on a desert Island who would they 'Push' off of a cliff, 'Kiss' OR well if you can't figure out what the last one is you need to go through puberty a

3) If you pick Dare then you have to pick a dare out of this bowl.

Any questions?"

"Yeah, Can we eat I'm hungry?"

"DAVIS!"

"Sorry I am."

"Davis pizza is on its way."

"So, since this party is for Mimi she gets to spin the bottle first."

"OK!" Mimi spun the bottle, it landed on a blonde boy who blushed at this sight.

(A/N: Sorry I'm a loser this is what we do at my school when we get bored, PFK that is…

P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, most were very encouraging So THANK YOU SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much O!

karika88

Mimatoforever

Avalonic

The true Tai Kamiya

Lisha

KatyRose

Cloaked Fox

and the ? person... sory I dunno who you are...


	6. Partay ppl part 2

**A/N: **Hey ppl actually this is the comedy relief chapter so there's going to be no TK/Kari/Davis melodrama, there's gonna be a lot of Ken/Yolei moments( I'm sorry but I think they're a really cute couple…) and a little bit of Izzy/Tomoko in this chapter. Sorry but I have something **WAY** better for TK/Kari/Davis. **Besides don't you ppl remember?** **TK and Davis still have to go on a one on one date with Kari…hint hint...**

PS… Please don't kill me other wise I can't finish the story…

"So, since this party is for Mimi she gets to spin the bottle first."

"OK!" Mimi spun the bottle, it landed on a blonde boy who blushed at this sight.

"Ha ha! Hey TK Truth Dare or PKF?" (A/N: HAHA U All probably thought it wuz gonna be Matt! Or not…)

"Um… I guess I'll do the first dare."

"Here's the bowl!" Tai said excitedly as he handed Mimi the bowl

"Ok Tai I just pick one for TK?" Mimi grinned

"YUP!"

"Ok here it goes. Oh this is good, who wrote this? TK I dare you to prank phone call someone and pretend to be someone else, according to this I get to choose what it's about!"

"Hey I wrote that one." Yolei smiled sheepishly

"Nice Yolei! Um… OK I dare you to prank phone call June, you know Davis's older sister and pretend you're Matt but at the end you tell her that you're really Davis."

"WHOA you need to put that on speaker phone!" Matt laughed

"MIMI YOU WANT ME TO DIE!" Davis exclaimed

"No if she hangs up we'll call her back and tell her what really happened…"

TK sighed " Well here I go. Ahem. Hey June? This is Matt."

"Wow he really sounds like you." Mimi whispered

"OH… MY… GOD! Matt hi, um so how are you?" June schreeched over the phone

"I'm fine June, listen I was um wondering if you um would like to go on a date with me."

: Suppressed giggles in the background:

"Wh-what? You? Me? A date? I would love-"

"Um Hey its Davis…"

"Huh? WAIT WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE YOU ARE SO GOING TO-"

"Actually its Matt's little brother TK… Sorry… We're playing Truth or Dare."

"STILL DAVIS YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"WHY ME? IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU MAKE IT PUBLICALLY KNOWN THAT YOU LOVE MY BEST FRIEND'S OLDER BROTHER!"

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"Uh…"

: Hysterical laughter breaks lose:

Matt takes hold of the phone and speaks to June directly.

"June I'm really sorry but it really was just a game of truth or dare… so don't kill Davis he's not _that _bad…"

"UGH! WHATEVER MATT! ITS OVER BETWEEN US!"

"June there was never an 'us'" Matt laughed in confusion

"UGH!" Click

"Whoa… Davis your sister has-"

"SOME MAJOR ISSUES I KNOW! Believe me I know! But let's just continue the game."

"Right…" TK spun the bottle, it landed on Yolei

"Ok, so Yolei Truth, Dare or PKF?"

"Um I'll do PKF."

"Ok so I just say any three random guys right Kari?" TK asked

"Yeah." Kari smiled

"Ok uh, Joe, Izzy and Ken."

"What oh C'mon you can't do friends."

"OH YES YOU CA-AN!" Everyone smirked even the boys who were mentioned

"Uh, sorry Joe I'd push you… and then I guess I'd… I'd kiss Izzy."

Ken immediately looked down; he was blushing like no tomorrow.

"So, somebody has a thing for Kenny boy." Davis smirked

"No! It's just my maximum for older guys is two years only and I know Izzy a lot better than I know Joe, so Ken was the next pick. And besides I don't have a crush on anyone right now." Yolei sighed trying to explain herself

"Yeah I can testify for Yolei on this." Kari smiled

"Ya, see I don't like anyone that way right now."

Ken looked up and asked "Well did you?"

"Um… yeah but I got over it… we were too close it wasn't really meant to be. SO moving on now." Yolei took the bottle and spun it, this time it landed on Tomoko.

"Tomoko, truth, dare, or PKF?"

"Truth! Sorry I'm a total chicken when it comes to these things…"

"Really? Me too." Izzy piped up, Tomoko smiled at him

"Um right so what do you think about Izzy?" Yolei smirked _Damn they just met and they have chemistry! Ken and I have known each other for god, for 4 years and he still doesn't get that I… like him._

"I think he's cute, and he likes computers what more could a girl ask for."

"Uh, well I uh" Izzy sputtered

"Joe was right you are shy." Tomoko laughed, meanwhile Tammy giggled she knew her cousin was confident among friends but a girl who just out of the blue said she had a crush on him? Please.

"Anyway my turn!" she laughed meanwhile Izzy was blushing just about as hard as Ken was. Tomoko spun the bottle it landed on Ken.

"I'm sorry your name's Ken right?"

"Yeah."

"K good so truth, dare or PKF?"

"Um dare."

Tomoko grabbed the bowl and pick out a dare.

"Hmm… Aw this isn't so bad… all you have to do is sing 'Wouldn't It Be Nice' by the Beach Boys."

"Great… I swear if any of you laugh… Sigh… Wouldn't be it be nice if we were older then we wouldn't have to wait so long-" Ken finally finished the song and everyone applauded.

"Ok let's spin this sucker…" Ken took the bottle and it landed on Yolei again.

"Ugh! Me again? I'm picking truth this time."

"Who did you get over?"

"What?" Yolei asked in total utter confusion

"You said before you got over someone who was it?"

"Uh… Ken." Everyone gasped, Davis interrupted, "So you did like Ken then?" Cody, TK and Davis looked at Ken with sympathy. They all knew he liked but their stare was broken by Yolei.

"No, I wasn't finished Ken, you remember Paul from your soccer team right?"

"PAUL?" Ken erupted

"Uh yeah…" Yolei knew that Paul and Ken hated each other so she wanted to see his reaction but technically she wasn't lying they had about three dates until Yolei and Paul decided they were better off as friends. For whatever reason Ken and Paul just rubbed each other the wrong way.

"PAUL? As in the jerk whose picked on me since 3rd grade!"

"Well we had about three dates then called it off."

"YOU WHAT!"

"I HAD THREE DATES WITH HIM THEN CALLED IT OFF! WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO MAD IT'S NOT LIKE I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR ANYTHING!" Yolei shouted feeling tears prick here eyes.

"Yolei come here!"

"What are you my mother!"

Ken grabbed Yolei by the hand and led her into an empty room. And slammed the door.

"Uh, is it just me or does anyone else think we should do something?" Izzy asked timidly

"No I think Ken's gonna actually tell her how he feels." Cody remarked

"Wait Ken likes Yolei? I thought it was the other way around!" Kari exclaimed

"What!" The three boys shouted

"Duh why do you think she hesitated? TK I really do wonder how I'm related to you sometimes…" Catty yawned

"Yeah actually I thought it was pretty obvious, especially since Kari tried to help her out earlier… But gosh they're really going it at it, I don't think I've anyone screamed that loud since Cody dislocated his during camp…" Tammy reported

While everyone stared at the red-headed girl they screaming got louder…

"Yolei why Paul!"

"I don't know ok! I guess because maybe he, unlike some people notices that I can take care of myself and don't need 'permission' from my friends to whom I can or cannot date thank you!"

"Just what the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"You're the 'Genius' Ken you FIGURE IT OUT!"

"I can't Yolei! I have no idea why you were and still are cause that's what it sounds like attracted to that ass hole!"

"Oh isn't that funny sounds to me like your jealous of the ass hole!"

"WELL YOLEI GUESS WHAT I AM!"

"What?" Yolei asked softly

Ken leaned over; he touched his forehead to Yolei's and whispered really softly, "Yolei, I am jealous. Ok? I am because I like you."

"K-ken?" Yolei walked about one step backwards until her back touched the wall. Ken stared at Yolei and walked slowly to where she was standing.

"Ken?"

"Sorry."

He leaned over and again except this time he kissed her, gently. He pulled back quickly.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"What the hell took you so long?" Yolei smiled, "I went out with Paul a year ago, but we're still friends so you're going to have to learn to deal with that."

"A year, but then wait now I'm really confused…"

"I like you, I tried to get over you that didn't work so I've been trying to hint that I actually really do, but I guess the reason you didn't notice was because-mmm"

Ken kissed her again except more passionately.

Meanwhile…

"You guys I think Izzy's right I haven't heard anything let alone yelling and I'm starting to wonder if that is a good or bad thing." Joe observed

"Yeah I'll go check on them." Izzy said, "Hey you two that's enough! We want to—NO! NEVER MIND!" Izzy closed the door."

"Iz what happened?" Tai asked curiously

"Let's just say we don't have to worry they're not killing each other unless they want each other to die from asphyxiation…"

"In English Izzy not all of us are as smart as you." Matt stated

But the minute Matt said that Yolei and Ken came out blushing and holding hands.

"Oh… never mind Izzy we get it." Matt smirked

"Wow ok now that… well that's done… I'll spin the bottle." Yolei blushed

To be continued…


	7. Partay Ended

Sorry this took a little longer than the others lotz o love from Mizukawa… BTW this chapter has **Mimato** and **Taiora** in it.

"Wow ok now that… that's done… I'll spin the bottle." Yolei blushed, this time the bottle landed on Kari.

"Hey Kari so Truth, Dare or PKF?"

:Knock knock knock:

"Oh hey Pizza here let's take a break." Tai got up and got the money for Pizza guy.

"So people let's eat." After they were done eating the game went around until everyone at least had one turn the only person who hadn't gone yet was Matt. So it was decided that TK would truth or dare him.

"So Matt," TK smirked "Truth, Dare or PKF?"

"I'm definitely not doing a dare god only knows what Tai's written like the one Izzy had to do?" Tai smirked at that comment he had meant that dare for himself and Sora, hey any excuse to kiss Sora was good enough for him. But hey it looked like Izzy had a girlfriend now so all and all it was worth it.

"And no offense Kari PKF is kinda lame so I guess Truth…" Matt ended his speech off by shrugging thinking that his little brother couldn't think of anything that bad.

"Remember that day in the airport? You know the day Mimi left for America? What is it you were going to tell her?"

"Uh… ha ha TK why would Mimi want to hear that?"

"You came to the airport?"

"Yeah… ugh TK I hate you."

"Matt I hate you too." TK said with a smirk

"Yeah Mimi I was at the airport the day you left unfortunately I missed you, your flight left early so I couldn't tell you I… TK YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"You came to the airport? To say goodbye?" Mimi asked smiling

"Yeah, uh one more thanks to TK" Matt glared, "I kindareallylikeyou…"

"What? Matt I got none of that…" Mimi said in utter confusion

"I kinda really like you…" Matt squinted _GREAT! Now this where she screams bloody and I get rejected… _

"R-really?" Matt opened his eyes with fear but instead found a really big smile.

"I like you too Matty. That's partly why I came back to Tokyo instead of going to UCLA…"

"O-Oh w-well t-that's you know good." Matt stuttered out

"Hey guys maybe we should think about going to bed… I mean its twelve thirty…" Joe yawned being the responsible one and all.

"Actually for once I agree with Joe." Davis yawned in response

"Matt we'll talk tomorrow ok I'm kinda tired too." Mimi shyly

"O-ok." Matt stuttered back

As the girls were going into Kari's room and the guy's were going into Tai's, two people stayed up to clean up.

"Hey Tai, you shouldn't have to do this you know especially since, well you help set up." Sora hesitated

"Sora don't worry about it, I helped make a mess I might as well clean it up… and anyways I'm not tired yet." Tai responded quickly

There was a silence between them not like the comfortable silences that friends sometimes have with each other, this was definitely uncomfortable.

"So," Tai tried to engage in conversation realizing this. "How's what's his face, you know your boyfriend."

Sora shuddered, _why is Tai bringing this up? I broke up with him two weeks ago… Oh yeah I never told him… Ugh! What a jerk I can't believe I didn't break up with him sooner._ Sora sighed, "I broke up with him two weeks ago when you got into that fight with him."

Tai smiled sadly, "Right I remember that, you were so mad at me when you found out I started it-"

"TAI KAMIYA! No you didn't, so don't even try!"

"H-How did you find out?" Tai mumbled

Sora sighed, "Stupid Tai." Sora mumbled back

(Flashback… Two weeks ago)

"Sora! HEY SORA!" a voice called from a distance

"Oh what sorry Tai."

"Are…pant…you…pant…deaf?" Tai grunted out of breath

"Sorry." Sora winced

"Its ok how are you and what's his face?"

"His name is Brian, and we're not doing so well."

Tai looked up at this comment; he was still slightly out of breath.

"Oh… is this my fault?" Tai said sadly, it was true he loved Sora but she loved Brain more and that was good enough for him.

"What! Tai no, it's not your fault he lunges at you; I mean he's just really jealous, and besides you have to defend yourself. Anyway if he does it again I'm breaking up with him."

"But Sora you love him right?" Tai asked confused

"Yeah but Tai you know you mean more to me, I mean we knew each other since god Pre-K."

"Yeah. So you really would break up with him for me, because I'm your friend?"

"Tai what's with you? The first two months we were dating you were begging me to break up with him… What happened?"

"Uh… I, Sora I'm late for English I have to go." Tai whispered sadly

"Tai? What the hell? Oh well weirder things have happened…" Sora sighed reminiscently

Time moved on until the end of the day. Tai was just leaving campus when Brain came up to him.

"So, Tai I heard you had a little chat with Sora…"

"Brain chill out, all did was talk you know that's what_ friends_ do? Oh yeah I'm sorry _you_ don't have any."

"That's IT Kamiya." Brian hollered

"Crap, not again…" Tai shrugged

Tai still being a soccer star, and was going to be accepted on to Brazil's team, after college, dodged Brian's punches as if it was nothing. After a while Tai tripped and fell causing Brian to _try _to beat the living shit out of him.

"Ugh! That's it Brian you are just really pissing me off right now!" Tai had never actually fought Brian back whole-heartedly before, yeah he blocked some punches, dodged a few and even threw some back, but only to bide time until Sora get there to break it up. This time he just really didn't care, so delivered one single punch that just connected, and broke Brian's nose. Tai looked up to find a disappointed Sora staring down at Brian.

"I told you Tai was holding back but you really didn't listen,-"

"Sora…" Tai interrupted _Oh god I'm gonna feel so guilty if she breaks up with him because of me._

"Tai not now! That's it Brye It's-"

"SORA!"

"Tai what? Sora complained looking really annoyed "If you're trying to bail him out of this it won't work I've heard all the excuses and-"

"I started it."

Sora looked taken aback. _What? But Tai never starts these dumb fights…_

"Sorry Sora, it was me so don't break up with him for my sake ok?" Tai got up and walked off.

"It's true Sora." Brian said wryly as he got up

"No it's not Sor, Matt came up I saw the whole thing while I was waiting for you and Tai. Brian and Tai egged each other on, but then Brian started punching Tai. Tai just got fed up and actually hit whole-heartedly." Matt finished afraid that if he didn't say anything Sora would never forgive Tai.

"Stupid Tai." Sora shrugged but then got really mad. "AND You! You were going to let me believe that Tai started it? UGH! That's it, it really is OVER!" Then Sora proceeded to slap him. Matt finally walked Sora home when she was done taking out her anger on Brian.

"Matt can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Why is Tai so stupid?"

Matt sighed he couldn't give away the obvious so he said, "He probably felt guilty Sora this is what happens when you don't tell Tai, all the details, he didn't know about anything you told me about Brian, like the cheating you thought he was up to. Tai probably thought the only reason you would break with the moron is because of him, don't you see Sora he thought he was doing the right thing… Jeez Sometimes I wonder whether Tai deserves the crest of Courage as well as Friendship …" Matt finished with a sigh_ well at least I didn't give away anything._

"Hmm, that is exactly like Tai isn't it? Stupid Tai." Sora said starting to cry.

(End of Flashback)

"How come you told Matt that stuff and not me?" Tai asked defensively

"Because Tai you would have kicked the living crap out of him."

"Good point I would have." Tai agreed

"Was Matt right?"

"Right about what?" Tai asked nonchalantly

"Is the reason why you took the fall, because of me?"

"If you mean did I feel guilty, then yes. I'm just glad Matt didn't tell you the other reasoning behind it."

Sora looked up "And that would be?"

"That Sora, that guy did not deserve you not one little bit, but if you wanted him, then that would be good enough for me, because you deserve to be happy." Tai finished with a sigh. And Sora being Sora just thought this was a really good friend speech.

"Aw… Thanks Tai." She came over and hugged him quickly "Don't worry you'll find a girl someday." She said smiling _I wish that girl was me… But hey after what Tai put up with for me? Jeez he deserves at least someone good. _

"Sor, I'm not done yet, I-I… damn… I really shouldn't have the crest of Courage if I keep backing down… Sora… I… ERRR… 143!"

"What? Tai that didn't make any sense whatsoever."

"You remember 9th grade? 143?" Tai winced

"I… love… you?"

"Yeah that, I love you Sora I know I said it in the lamest-non-romantic way but Sora I really do…"

Sora smiled "Tai first of all that was really cute second of all… I'm glad you feel the same."

"So you won't mind if I do this then." He kissed her gently on the forehead, then lips. They said goodnight and went to bed.

A/N: Thank something, I thought I would never finish this chapter… remember PPl R+R now I can finally get back to **DAVIS, TK AND KARI! And their dates lol…**


	8. Two dates, Two decisions end

I'm so nervous about this chapter if you hate then send an email about what should be changed I hope you like it…

"It's The next day everyone one left at 11 a.m. except for Davis who then said, "So can we make up that date for today?"

Kari smiled "Wow your really looking forward to this aren't you?"

"Kari… are you kidding? I've looking forward to this ever since we were 12!"

"Ok then let's get going…" Kari smiled, "But tomorrow I'm giving TK a chance is that ok?"

"Yeah we agreed to that C'mon first we'll grab lunch, then we'll go to a movie at 2 after the movie I'll take you home!" Davis smiled triumphantly

"That's sounds like fun Davis!" Kari was excited she'd never been on a date before, and despite that her two best friends were fighting over her, she was going to have fun.

So they two made their way to a deli-ish place, after they got their meal they began to talk about school and other things but each topic they talked about Kari found that her mind went to TK rather than focusing on Davis.

"Kari um, so what movie do you wanna see?"

"Uh, I dunno Batman Begins?"

"REALLY, Kari that's awesome! I thought you would have wanted to see something like I dunno some chick flick…"

"Oh, wow really I'm not that kind of girl." _Wow, for someone who likes me Davis doesn't really know much about me… _

"Really I kinda always thought you were kind of a girly-girl…" Davis said timidly

_A girly-girl is he joking?_ Kari thought to herself, then she continued to think about TK again.

"We should probably buy the tickets t-… Davis." Kari smiled it off hoping that he didn't notice that she was about to say TK…

Davis and Kari went to the movie, Kari was enjoying it until, she pictured herself as Katie Holmes, and then pictured TK not Davis as Christian Bale.

_WHAT the hell is wrong with me all I've been doing since this date started was think about TK! But Davis has been so sweet does this mean? No I have to give them both a chance that was the deal. But then why does it feel like I'm wasting my time here with Davis?_

The movie was over, Kari was more confused than ever and Davis was walking her home.

"So, Kari did you have a good time?" Davis asked timidly as he walked to her door.

"Listen Davis..."

"Yeah?" He leaned in, Kari saw what he was trying to do and took a step back.

Sigh "I can't kiss you."

"Cause of TK?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Davis I know that's mean and… I'm really, really sorry but no… I have to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"Who I love, like a brother and who I love like a boyfriend."

"It's him isn't it… TK right? He's the one you love."

"No, Davis it's… much more complicated than that. I love you too, but I love you like I love Tai, a brother that's it… I'm sorry but I'm _in_ love with TK."

Davis sighed "You know something I think I kind of always knew…"

"Friends?" Kari asked worried

"Friends." Davis smiled

"Davis I gotta go." As Kari ran off in the rain, Davis walked back to his house, awaiting his sister's reaction towards him from the other night.

Kari reached TK's door nervously, "TK:knock knock knock: TK:knock knock knock:"

The door opened. "Yeah who is it?" TK yawned "K-Kari… God you came here in this?"

"TK I have an answer for you… that is if you still want to hear it…"

TK swallowed hard and sighed "Yeah Kari, come in." he gave her a very sad smile.

"Do you want anything to drink or a towel?"

"No TK I'm fine, actually the towel would help." Kari giggled

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ TK thought,_ I feel like I wanna die here… Why did I want an answer so badly in the first place? All I want to do right now is run far away._

TK and Kari both sat down on a green sofa, they were silent for about a minute.

"You know I've been trying to figure out how I feel about you and Davis since this whole thing started, and in the beginning I tried to figure out which one of you I loved more. Then finally on my date with Davis I figured it out-"

"Kari I'm sorry but I don't think I can take this ok? I-"

"TK I'm not done yet. Believe me I know it's gonna be hard on you at first but I just need you to know everything so you won't have doubts later."

"I think I'd rather have the doubts…" TK chuckled sarcastically

"Please listen?"

"ok."

"So Davis is nice, sweet and funny, TK I love him," TK felt his heart stop _well at least you know now._ "I love him like I love Tai, a brother. During our date all I could think about was you… I love you both but I'm only _in_ love with one of you. You're the one I'm _in_ love with."

"Sorry what did you say? You kind of lost me at you love Davis like a brother…" TK said in awe

"I'm in love with you TK." Kari laughed, TK stared at her and smiled.

"Oh, that's really good news." TK laughed

Kari smiled, and TK smiled back and reached over and kissed her gently.

"So you love me?" TK asked thinking that he was in some sort of dream.

"Uh-huh."

"You better, after the hell I went through just to get you." TK joked, Kari laughed.

"Yeah sorry about making you wait for an answer."

"You know something it was worth it." TK hugged her knowing that they were both there for each other. Kari snuggled closer asking one thing, "TK am I a girly-girl?"

"What? NO! Who the hell thought that?"

"Davis." They both laughed playfully

"We probably shouldn't rub it in his face…"

"Who do you think I am? Matt?" TK kissed her one last time except more passionately.

"So do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure what do you have?"

"Uh, Kill Bill both volumes or Pulp Fiction?"

"Pulp Fiction?"

TK smiled "Pulp Fiction it is then."

The end…

Again. If this is a crappy ending email me or review and I'll change it for you sorry I'm really bad at endings.

P.S. Thanks you sssssssssssoooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed I really appreciated it! You all rock my sox and shoes O!


End file.
